Shadow on a Boat?
by Johnel Lance
Summary: Shadow has been forced into a charity event to rebuild Westopolis. The event. Live one month with the Sonic Heroes Sonic, Tails, and Knuckels on a giant cruise ship. Shadow might just blow them all up. Rated T for content in later chaptes. R
1. Room and Board Included

-1**Shadow on a Boat?**

Hello and welcome since I scrapped Metallic Future and it's sequel I'm going to write this. This is a humor story so laugh and Enjoy. "Super lights." Sorry Jack had a mind wipe. I don't own Sonic Sega does.

* * *

**Room and Board Included**

"Shadow wake up!" It was another Summer morning for Shadow the Hedgehog. He didn't own his own house so he stayed with Rouge in her mansion. Let's say it isn't the most enjoyable experiences. "What are you my mom I don't got work for a month because the commander can't take a joke." The story was Shadow had played a tape to other G.U.N soldiers he found on the Ark of the commander being afraid of Gerald dressed as Santa. "Well there is something else we are going to do." Shadow decided to just get up and walk out of the room he was given. Rouge was dressed in her basic clothes today (from SA2). "Alright what is it?" Shadow half yawned. "This." Rouge passes Shadow a pamphlet. Shadow starts to read it. "For a charity to rebuild Westopolis the Sonic Heroes have agreed to live on a cruise ship for a month joining them will be Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow stood there looking fine for a second then started to freak out. "What I never agreed to anything stupid like this!" "You did when you hanged around Black Doom." Shadow just sighed. "Well I could just drown the blue blunder if he gets on my nerves and who knows maybe Omega will be done renovating the Ark for me to live in by then." Rouge shakes her head. "You trusted a battle robot to furnish a space station the new is right you are insane." Shadow turns back around. "Well at least I don't deny being in love with a red echidna because they are to stubborn." Shadow should've kept his mouth shut for Rouge dropped kicked him out of the building. "She could never take a joke."

* * *

On the Space Colony Ark E-123 Omega is trying to build an entertainment center. He so far made no progress. "Curses this is impossible for even the most advanced machines all weapons fire!" After Omega launches a barrage of bullets, missiles, and even an explosive kitchen sink the entertainment center comes out finished but there is now a giant hole in the wall. "Based on damages estimated time of completion one month.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter I wonder what is going to happen in the next month to our hero. Note if you wanted to have an OC you made work on said giant cruise ship put a profile in a review or pm me it. If not I'll make some people up. R&R


	2. Don't Ask About Girls

-1Welcome to chapter two of Shadow on a boat. "Hey don't we need a crew?" We can wait to introduce them. "Fine." So let's get things fired up. "That was stupid and disclamer disclamer we all love the disclamer."

* * *

**Don't Ask About Girls**

Shadow hated this sure he is on a cruise ship but with Sonic the freaking Hedgehog he might just kill himself. The four participants for the charity were in line now as a random dock worker called off there names. "Knuckles the Echidna?" All that was heard was a muffled cry for Knuckles had to have been thrown in a sack to get him there. "Miles Prower?" "Here." The two tailed fox was standing next to a certain blue hedgehog. "Sonic Pendragon?" "Wait Pendragon why the hell is faker being called Pendragon?" "Shut up Shadow it is a long story and I really want to stop taking with you so I won't fit it in." "So said your mother." Sonic and Shadow started to beat each other senseless. "I guess both Mr. Pendragon and Shadow Kintobor are also here so welcome aboard the _S.S Jewel Thief_." Shadow stopped fighting Sonic for a moment when the name clicked. _Rouge set me up for this I swear I will destroy her place when I get back._ Sonic took this opportunity to sucker punch Shadow and run onto the ship with Tails behind him. "I guess I have to carry Knuckles." Shadow picked up the sack and deciding to use this time to taunt the echidna. "So Knuckles how are you and Rouge doing things seem to be going swimmingly from what I could tell." Knuckles let out a muffled cry then lighting stuck in front of Shadow. "I think god hates me sometimes." Shadow deposits Knuckles into his room and then finds his own. Not that this was an easy task the ship was huge it could have 4000 people live on it for a month not just the 4 that will be. Even Sonic couldn't run through all of it before dinner. All the "guests" had to eat in the same large dinning room as well. _At least Rouge didn't have cameras installed for this… okay there was one in Knuckles room._ The rest of the night didn't go well with Sonic and Shadow fighting again, Knuckles getting out of the bag and helping Shadow beat Sonic, and a waiter was knocked out during the brawl. To think this will go on for one month.

* * *

Back on the Ark Omega had gathered some of the artificial Chaos to help with the work. "Okay we will finish this faster if we all work together and…" The Chaos had just went straight to the kitchen and started to absorb pies into themselves. "Analysis I have to do this on my own." Omega did a robot version of a face palm and stomped off.

* * *

That is the chapter. "So what you will have a joke about Omega having problems renovating the Ark at the end of each chapter?" Most likely. "I see that actually is a good idea. Yet what is with the Pendragon and lightning things?" Well the first one just play Sonic and the Black Knight for your answer and the second one is Knuckles muffled cry was him using black lightning. "Oh I get it." Anyways R&R or fluffy gets it.


	3. Role Reversal and Flapjacks

-1Welcome to chapter three. This one is all one big gag and it has a music number. Note it isn't a dream scene though. I don't own anything I'm a bum.

* * *

**Role Reversal and Flapjacks**

Breakfast on the ship hadn't caused much problem the first couple of days. Today would prove more interesting. First the grey rabbit brought out some flapjacks for the heroes to chow down. Shadow was talking to the now un bagged Knuckles the one person he could really stand on this boat. "Hey Knuckles you know this one time I was going through some of Ivo's files and there was this weird report about a purple cat you hear anything about it?" It took a second for this to click in Knuckles head for Shadow was the only one to call Eggman by name. "Oh yeah I think Sonic knows her. Hey Sonic what was that flaming cats name Beth or something." Sonic just walks out of the room at the question. "Did Sonic just walk out?" Shadow couldn't help but be in shock but then his dislike of Sonic made him follow to taunt the blue hedgehog. "Hey faker what's up that your ex or something." Sonic tries to kick Shadow in the stomach. "I don't want to talk about it." Sonic growled under his breath. "Really you going to start acting like I did now? You know there was something that used to cheer me up." As if the universe was on holiday Shadow cleared his throat to sing in a British accent (yes god has forsaken you reader).

Shadow singing: _Some things in life are bad  
They can really make you mad  
Other things just make you swear and curse.  
When you're chewing on life's gristle  
Don't grumble, give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best..._

A random group of dark chao appear for the chorus lines.

_And...always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the light side of life... _

Sonic starts to walk of a little peeved while shadow still sings.

_If life seems jolly rotten  
There's something you've forgotten  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps  
Don't be silly chumps  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing._

_And...always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the light side of life... _

_For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin  
Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow._

_So always look on the bright side of death  
Just before you draw your terminal breath _

_Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

_And always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the right side of life...  
(Come on guys, cheer up!)  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
(Worse things happen at sea, you know.)  
Always look on the bright side of life...  
(I mean - what have you got to lose?)  
(You know, you come from nothing - you're going back to nothing.  
What have you lost? Nothing!)  
Always look on the right side of life..._

After this little number is done Sonic just falls on his back laughing his head off. "Wait faker why am I here?" Shadow looked around confused.

* * *

Back on the Ark Omega stops working at random. "Scanners say Shadow just acted happy must run diagnostic report." The robot walks off.

* * *

At the end of the day Sonic has a flashback. It was after Sonic and Blaze had defeated Eggman and Eggman Nega. They said some good byes then as if by magnets their faces draw closer and closer. Before something could happened the dimensions start to drag the two apart. Sonic grabs Blazes hand to try and keep her near him but eventual his grip loosens.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter. I have right to use the music number under the parody satire clause. I don't consider Sonic Rush Adventure to happen in this story. The flashback is based off of the rumor that at the end of Sonic Rush Sonic and Blaze kissed. Yes I support Sonlaze. That is the end of the chapter R&R. Also think about what country the song hails from and you will see the rabbit as a cameo.


	4. A Stowaway Equals A Punching Bag

Hello this is chapter four of Shadow on a Boat. "Let's just get this over with." Fine anyways I thought it was time to reintroduce a character that was in Metallic Future before I cancelled it. I don't own anything.

* * *

**A Stowaway = A Punching Bag**

It was another day and another pain in are heroes respective rear ends. It all started when something crashed threw Shadows ceiling. "What the hell is that." The person looked like a maroon echidna except for having gloveless hands without the spikes, shortened dreadlocks that seem to have had hair gel applied, it was a male presumably, had a cross between dragon and bat wings, his clothing appeared to be stolen of the set of Grease, and his eyes were open and appeared to be a yellow color with almost slit like pupils. "Hey you okay man?" When Shadow asked this the guy jumped up. "No need to worry I'm fine. By the way name is Eclipse the Demon what is yours." Eclipse sound a bit to cheery with this greeting. "Well I am Shadow and get the hell out of my room!" Shadow goes form calm to pissed in two seconds and roundhouse kicks Eclipse through the wall till he flies through the wall of Tails room. Eclipse landed on the fox's lab table. "Hey don't break my equipment." Tails hit's Eclipse with his wrench sending him through the ceiling into Sonic's running path on the deck. He collides with the blue blur making him drop his chili dog. " Hey buddy how dare you kill a perfectly good chili dog!" Sonic spindashes into Eclipse's chest and finally he rams into Knuckle's stomach head first. "What the hell man." Knuckles punches Eclipse on the head so hard he starts to pass out. "Mommy I don't want your crack pipe today." Eclipse faints with the four passengers on the boat looking over him. "I vote on Knuckles having to watch him." Sonic, Shadow, and Tails run off leaving Knuckles with the demonic stowaway. "Curse you Chaos!" A wave hit's the deck causing a giant fish to be over Knuckles head.

* * *

Back on the Ark Omega had a similar problem with a group of chao that had hid in a box of supplies the robot ordered to help with the renovations. "Hey stop that, stay out of the kitchen, no not on the computer." Before the robot can protest more a very large chao that looks like Bit the Cat hits Omega in the legs knocking them off. "Great know I have to reattach leg units."

* * *

Yes this was a pure slapstick chapter but hey have to do something. "So what next." I don't know Eggman attack? "Whatever R&R to this guy so I don't have to be here."


	5. Not All Is What It Seems

**Not All Is What It Seems**

Shadow woke up in his room on the ship but something felt wrong. So deciding not to sit around he got up and went to see what the others were up to. Eventualy he ran across Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles how is that stoaway we found yesterday." This was met with a stare from Knuckles. It was a stare one would get if they suddenly spoke German to a Japanese man.

"Shadow have you been sick? First Sonic says he saw you on deck singing like a drunk man and now you say there was a stoaway what is going on?" Shadow would have answered if not for the change in Knuckles. Is normal red coloration had become yellow and his hands were pincers. Shadow not being one to go in to shock swiftly leapt at and was about to kick Knuckles but then fell down grasping his head in both hands as images started to play in his head.

_What the hell is this? Is that Omega working on the ARK? Wait that can't be right that was finished three months ago I remember all this. Wait Rouge doesn't own a boat and agadfdhsh. What is this pain in my head were am I what is going on? asodfijsao;dfjiasoij. Can't think straight mind slipping.. must fight. LKSJFOSIJ. Going dark._ Before collapsing on deck Shadow heard a strange voice talking to him.

**"It seem the test subject is trying to resist. Good it will make my infaltration of your mind all the easier. But for now sleep." **Shadow blacked out and to what seemed to him the next morning he woke up none the wiser.

Doesn't make sense? Well that is good for you see these last four chapters are what you could say a trick putting you into a false sense of security thinking this was a badly made comedy story but as you might have guessed things are going to get interesting.


End file.
